supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (The Primordials)
Death is the fourth Primordial Being and the first Horseman, coming into existence with the manifestation of an end to prior things and appearing around the same time as Pagan. Death is the younger brother of God, Chaos, and possibly Pagan, and the older brother of Oberon, Famine, War, and Pestilence. Death is also the lover of Lauren, the father of Darion Everett, and the creator of Malthael and the Reapers. Personality Death is in many ways opposite of his older brother Pagan, being stoic and nearly emotionless and only truly showing anger at beings that claim to be on the level of Death and his brothers, and when any being violates the natural order to a significant degree. Death has a casual disregard for the lives of mortal beings, killing a rude human simply because he brushed past him, though he is quite cordial when interacting with humanity if they do not annoy him. When interacting with the members of Team Free Will, Death demonstrated a more familiar relationship with Bella and Artemis and allowed them to speak with him more casually, though he made sure to inform Bobby, Dean, and Sam that they weren't allowed to speak without the appropriate amount of respect. Death acts differently when around his brothers and family than anyone else, showing a great deal more emotion that he would around any other being. He also loves the woman named Lauren, viewing her soul as quite possibly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Death has immense respect for the soul and views it as a beautiful thing that is greater than many realize. Death is willing to allow demonized souls a second chance as he knows that some people are not inherently evil and were merely dealt a bad hand, however, if a demon dies twice he sends them to an inescapable part of Hell that not even its strongest King can reach. While talking to Dean in Chicago he did not call his older brother Pagan in order to honor his request of not being mentioned while in exile and instead referred to him as God. He did this not only to tell Dean of the level that he was on in comparison to the hunter but to also annoy his older brother, as he knows that Pagan doesn't like being referred to as a god. Among his children and subordinates, Death generally only deals with Malthael and Tessa during "business hours" and uses them as the go-between among all the other Reapers. When he isn't busy being the Grim Reaper, Death is willing to interact with the Reapers like a father would their children. Biography Death came into existence either before or after Pagan, neither knowing for sure who did first, though Pagan was the first to recognize their existence. Death was followed immediately by Oberon. Death witnessed the Leviathan being created, and then when they turned evil due to Chaos and found them amusing, greeting his fellow Horseman and brother Famine who came into existence with their hunger. Death also witnessed Pagan fight Chaos with the assistance of the Archangels, and the sealing of it with Helel holding the lock and key. Due to conflict occurring Death saw the birth of and welcomed his fellow Horseman War. He went with his brothers God, Pagan, and Oberon to set up a system to keep stability in the universe, creating the Reapers during this time. Death found his youngest and final fellow Horsemen Pestilence while God created the first mortals, who were subject to illness. Pagan and Death at one point encountered an alien species that Death found amusing due to them proclaiming Pagan their god and making him uncomfortable, this species had been created by Oberon. When Chaos was fighting against Pagan and the Archangels he had managed to subtly influence Death, affecting him many eons later and causing him to kill beings at random and threaten the natural order the Primordial Beings had made. God was forced to seal him away for a time to cleanse Death of the corruption, though e was released from his coffin for events that needed mass killings, overcoming his corruption after only two times. Death managed to trick Heaven when they attempted to seal him after flooding the world, sending the majority of his power into the coffin instead of his body. During his wandering on Earth, Death found a human woman who intrigued him greatly, later having a child with her. Death first appeared in recent times in Chicago, having been bound to Lucifer, and prepared to set off a chain of storms across the world, he gave Dean Winchester his ring with little fuss in order to be freed from Lucifer, telling him to do whatever it takes to stop him. After the apocalypse was averted, Death noted that very soon after, the fates of the Winchester brothers had been sealed next time he claimed them, and realized that Pagan must have done that as God usually doesn't prevent resurrections and Oberon was in his realm. Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being and Horseman of Death, he has an immense amount of power, equal to his fellow Primordial Beings. *'High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': Death has a tremendous amount of power on par with his siblings. He was able to create a "surgical flood" which destroyed most of humanity and alter the cosmos without effort. Among the few things he can't do is kill his brothers instantly. **'Precognition': Death is able to see the future and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions, however, the future that he sees is not entirely accurate and can change. In addition, if the Primordial Beings have acted enough within a short period this sight is foggy, with only Oberon capable of seeing through it to any significant degree. **'Necrokinesis': Death has the ability to kill almost anything in existence, and instantly killed a man who bumped into him just by dusting off his suit. **'Healing': Death can heal any entity in existence, only wounds caused by his brothers can slow this ability. He also used this power to soothe his wife's pain during labor. **'Telepathy': Death can read the minds of almost any being with ease, easily hearing Cassandra's thoughts when he spoke to her. **'Teleportation': Death can teleport almost anywhere in creation with only God, Chaos, and Pagan able to stop him from being somewhere. Death is even capable of going into Lucifer's cage and leaving without any problems. While usually delegating the task to his children, Death is easily able to guide souls to their afterlives. **'Supernatural Perception': Death can clearly interact every creature in existence, regardless of their attempts to conceal themselves. Death's sight can only be blocked by his brothers. **'Resurrection/Reincarnation': Death can resurrect the dead, and repair himself if he is destroyed, given enough time. Death can also reincarnate souls to give them a second chance, shown when he reincarnated two of the three demons that Gadreel and Cassandra killed. **'Entity Creation': Death has the ability to create beings, but only did so to create Reapers. **'Dimension Creation': Death created The Veil, therefore allowing Souls to choose to become Ghosts instead of going with a Reaper. **'Shapeshifting': Death can appear however he wishes, and views his corporeal form as an outfit. *'High Tier Nigh-Omniscience': Death has a tremendous knowledge of creation, more than the archangels and Chaos. *'Immortality': Being one of the first five being in existence Death is above age and disease. In the event that his body is destroyed, he can repair his form as long as the potential for death exists. Death can be truly killed by two of his brothers working together. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury, only his fellow Primordial Beings, Pagan's Sword, or his own Scythe can harm him. Malthael has stated that the Archreaper Scythe would be ineffective against Death, this also includes the Archangel Blades as they are less effective than Malthael's weapon. *'Omnilingualism': As a Primordial Being, Death can understand and utilize any form of communication. *'Death Empowerment': Death gains power from every being when they die, similar but opposite to Pagan gaining power from every new life. Death gains an infinitesimal amount more than Pagan does from the same being. Equipment * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: Death created a scythe that can kill almost any being upon stabbing it. * [[Rings of the Horsemen|'Death's Ring']]: Death holds a ring that can mimic some of his powers, and is one-fourth of the key to unlocking Lucifer's Cage. Vulnerabilities Even though Death is a Primordial Being being and a Horseman, he has a few weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'His Brothers']]: Death's brothers have the ability to harm or seal him away, and two of his brothers fighting him together can kill Death. Chaos also managed to subtly influence Death in such a way that eons later he started killing beings at random. God was able to force Death into the Coffin, though it took great effort. * Pagan: As Pagan is his opposite in nature, Death holds a specific weakness to Pagan, though this weakness goes both ways. * Beings of Life: Beings of Life on the level of an Archangel can injure Death, but cannot defeat him without the assistance of a Primordial Being. Sealing * [[Primordial Prison|'Primordial Prison']]: This prison was created by Pagan specifically to trap one of the Primordial Beings. * Death's Coffin (formerly): This Coffin was created by God to cleanse Death of Chaos' corruption. It proved capable of binding Death three times before he overcame its power, but not before also overcoming his corruption. After his power was released during the apocalypse this is no longer a weakness. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can potentially destroy his form for a time. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: His personal weapon can potentially destroy his form for a time. * [[Oberon's Staff|'Oberon's Staff']]: The personal weapon of Oberon can potentially destroy his form for a time. * Archangel's Personal Weapons: The personal weapons of the Archangels can harm a Primordial Being. * Archangel Blades: These weapons can also injure Death, but not to the degree of the personal weapons of the Archangels. Others * His Ring (formerly): During the events of the Apocalypse, a good amount of Death's power was bound to his ring and its loss would remove that portion his power. Since the Apocalypse was subverted, Death's power is no longer linked to his ring in any way. * Binding: Death, due to being a horseman, can be bound like his fellow horsemen. Unlike his younger siblings, Death can outright destroy these bindings if given enough time. Trivia Pagan and Death are unsure about who came into existence between them first, though they both know Pagan recognized the reality around him first, therefore, Pagan is considered the older sibling. When Death was speaking to Dean about how he and God didn't know who was older, and how in the end Death would reap God, he was actually speaking about Pagan. Death merely replaced his sibling's name with God because of how uncomfortable Pagan is being referred to as a god.Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters